


don't let go

by hanorganaas



Series: the philinda coda project [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: Melinda didn’t remember much of her ordeal just fragments and ghosts but the way Phil was holding her was telling her that it was bad, to the point where she was almost lost. [Post Episode 4x03]





	

**Author's Note:**

> obviously skipped last week because we were in a low area but now that we’re back together I’ll try to keep on target

Melinda didn’t even take two steps into the playground when Phil wrapped his arms wrapped around her. It was the tightest he ever held her. Melinda didn’t remember much of her ordeal just fragments and ghosts but the way Phil was holding her was telling her that it was bad, to the point where she was almost lost.

She felt Phil rest his head on her shoulder. He was exploring every inch of her body he could reach. Fingers traced her spine. Hands slid across the contours of her hips. His breath tickled the side of her neck. Warm and sweet.

They lasted like that for a moment before Phil pulled back. His soft fingers slipping under her chin. She looked into his eyes. They were watering. She didn’t know if it was out of sadness or happiness.

“Phil are you alright?” Melinda asked.

“I almost lost you,” Phil answered.

A small smile grazed her lips. A close call. Something that wasn’t new to either of them considering their dangerous job. But something about this close call, after all they been through in recent years, that made it different.

They were closer, a bound that held them tighter..

“I am here,” Melinda said, “And I wont be going anywhere for a while.”

“Good” Phil sighed.

He burried his head in her shoulder again. Her fingers this time ran through the soft locks through his hair. Many times after situations like this she thought she was alone in her suffering. But with him in his arms, in this close contact, she knew as long as she had him this too would pass.


End file.
